A Skillful Seduction
by NightBeast
Summary: Sasuke is after his office assistant: Sakura Haruno. He can't resist her charms and he's been trying to get her out of his thoughts for months. But now he's making his move. But Sakura pushes him away and a new man enters her life, now what will Sasuke do
1. Chapter 1

A Skillful Seduction  
Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"No one can find out about this. Absolutely no one." a girl's voice whispered. "Or we'll both be in a tight situation."

"Of course not." a husky deep voice replied. "We've been doing this for a while. No one's here."

"I could get fired for this." the said, biting back a moan as her partner nipped below her ear.

"I wouldn't let you get fired. After all, I am the boss." the male voice replied, backing her up against the wall and pressing into her. "Just stop worrying about it."

The girl groaned, and stopped talking and gave in to the feelings going through her body. Her partner had her skirt pulled up around her hips and her blouse unbuttoned halfway, and was unbuttoning his pants. She heard the zipper going down, and just as he entered her, the office door opened. They both froze, neither one thought that anyone was left at the office.

The lights turned on, and a shocked voice said, "Oh! Excuse me." and left the room.

The girl tried to push the guy away, but he wouldn't let her go. "We're already halfway there," he whispered seductively in her ear, cupping her bottom, bringing her into a better position for him. It only took a couple of thrusts, and then he was withdrawing from her, buttoning up his pants. He watched as she quickly buttoned her blouse, pulled up her panties, rearranged her skirt, and fixed her hair and makeup. She gave him her best business face, and said, "I think that I would like to resign from my duties in the office. If need be, I can finish out the month, but I think that it would be better for the both of us if I left."

"You don't need to quit. No one will say anything, and I'm not going to fire you." the guy said, cursing the other girl's timing.

"No, I doubt anyone will, but I'd still have to put up with the looks from everyone, and they would know. So if it's ok with you, I'd like my last day to be tomorrow, Sir." She smiled a sad smile at him, and lightly touched his cheek. "Sasuke, it was a fun time with you while it lasted. We both knew that this day would come."

"I know, but you don't have to leave just because we got caught here. I'm the boss, Haruko, and no one will say anything. They know better than to say anything at least. If they value their job, they will keep their mouths locked up, and the key never ever to be found."

"Sasuke, Sir, please. I think it time we end this affair anyways. For the past couple of months you've just been here, not really knowing that it was me. You've seemed so distracted, in the office and whenever we've had sex." Haruko said, walking quietly towards the door. "And I think that I've found someone who really loves me, and I want to persue this relationship with him."

Sasuke sat down at his desk, and contemplated what she had just told him. "I'm sorry that I've been distracted lately. There's just been so much on my mind lately, what with work being so busy..."

"It's ok, Sasuke. Whoever she is, she's a lucky girl." He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head. "Don't deny it. You have your mind set on your next girlfriend, and you don't realize it. I doubt that you'll realize it, but I think that you're in love with her." With that said, she left, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't even deny that he'd been thinking of another girl. And the worse part of this whole thing is that the girl he's been thinking of is the one who walked in on them. Sakura Haruno. She has been on his mind for months, and he always tried to push her out, especially when he had met Haruko. Haruko had been the perfect girlfriend, not demanding or clingy, and always made time for him. If she was busy, she had cleared her schedule because he had asked her to. She had been a pleasant bed companion, too.

Sasuke looked at the time, and seeing that it was extremely late, he decided to wrap things up. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll catch Sakura before she leaves," he muttered to himself, putting all of the papers he would need to look at at home tonight.

* * *

Sakura walked back at an extremely fast pace. She couldn't believe the scene that she had walked in on. Her boss, also the person she had a huge crush on, had been in the middle of an intense sex session with Haruko, one of her co-workers. She couldn't get the picture out of her head, either. Sasuke, supporting Haruko's bottom with his hands, his face scrunched up with pleasure, and his head burried in her shoulder. Haruko, stroking Sasuke's back, and it looked like she had been digging her nails into his shoulders, too, and her face looked like she was enjoying something extremely erotic, no words could describe the look of pleasure on her face.

Sakura finally made it back to her desk, and sat down with a thud. She didn't know if she could handle knowing that Sasuke and Haruko had had an intimate relationship. And by the looks of it, they had been intimate a little too often, especially around the office.

Sakura picked up her folders, and placed them in her brief case. She decided to clear her head before she talked to Sasuke about the stuff tomorrow.

She had just safely locked up all of her desk drawers and turned off the lights, and was just closing her door and locking it when she heard Sasuke say directly behind her, "Sakura, we need to talk."

* * *

A.N.  
This is a story that I just thought of today. I hope that you like it and that it catches enough attention ^_^

I promise to keep up with this story and to make it amazing ^_^

If you have any thoughts or ideas, please feel free to comment!!!!! I want to hear from you, whether it's positive or negative ^_^

I shall try not to make it too long ^_^

Sincerely,  
~NightBeast


	2. Chapter 2

A Skillful Seduction  
Chapter 2  
Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto or any of the characters (depressingly lol)

* * *

Flashback:

She had just safely locked up all of her desk drawers and turned off the lights, and was just closing her door and locking it when she heard Sasuke say directly behind her, "Sakura, we need to talk."

* * *

Sasuke was glad that he had caught Sakura. He didn't want the day to end this awkwardly. He definitely wanted to smooth things over. After he had cleaned up all of his stuff, he had ran out the door, down the stairs, and to her office as quickly as possible. He wanted to catch her no matter what. _Imagine, out of all the people who could've walked in on him and Haruko having sex, it had to be her!_ He saw her leaving the office just as he had gotten down there. Walking calmly up behind her, he said "Sakura, we need to talk."

When she turned around, startled, he almost laughed. But now was neither the time or the place. "Listen, about what you saw."

"Don't worry about it, Sir. I won't say anything to anyone about it." Sakura interrupted before he could finish his thought.

"I wasn't too worried. I knew that you wouldn't. Sakura, let me set this straight. I like you. I like you a lot. I don't know exactly how much or to what extent, or even for how long I have liked you, I just know that I do." Sasuke looked intently at her face, trying to see what she was feeling. She had a really good poker face, though, because he could not identify one single emotion on her face. It was completely blank, clear of all emotion.

_Maybe I came on too strong…._he thought, actually starting to sweat for once in his life.

* * *

Sakura just stared at Sasuke, not sure if she was hearing correctly. "Um…did you just…just say that you…liked me?"

Sasuke actually looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yes, yes I did."

Sakura just continued to look at him, unaware of the extreme discomfort she was putting him through. She was just too stunned to do anything.

"You know, if there is a boyfriend or something, I completely understand." Sasuke said, and she couldn't identify what emotion was in his tone. Panic? Fear? Self-consciousness?

"Um…don't you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked, remembering the scene she had walked in on.

"Actually, she dumped me as well as quit. She accused me of having feelings for another girl, and she didn't want to put herself through competing with you all the time. Except she doesn't know that the girl is you." Sasuke picked up one of her hands. "Please, Sakura? Will you go out with me? Just to see if there is a connection between us?"

Sakura could feel her insides melt. _How can I refuse?_ She caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "Just once?"

"Yes. Just one time. You say when and where and what time."

Sakura thought about it. She took her time, though, because she didn't want to seem too excited to go. "That sounds ok. I'll get back with you tomorrow."

"Ok. Sounds good. I can't wait to hear what you've decided." Sasuke looked into her eyes, and she felt her knees go weak. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok." She said, watching him walk away. That was all she could say, and she felt extremely dumb for it.

* * *

Sasuke walked out to his car, happily humming. He wasn't sure that he was humming one song, or a mixture of different songs, but the only thing that mattered was that he was happy. Truly happy for once in his life. And he wasn't about to mess this up. He was going to go after Sakura, persue her, and make her love him unconditionally. He didn't think that he was in love himself, but he was at the age where he was ready to settle down and have a wife and kids. And after his brother Itachi had died, his parents long before that, he was the only one left of his family. He longed to be a part of a family again. Suddenly his life was looking up. _Now if only it could stay that way, and nothing will ruin it._

* * *

As she lay in bed that night, Sakura planned out the next day, not sure if she really wanted to do this. He was a playboy. He was probably only after her because he needed an easy lay or something. She didn't want to be put into that position. She wanted to have someone who would love her and cherish her, not someone who wanted her for his own personal gains. She wasn't sure of Sasuke's motives, but she knew that she'd give anything to give this a try. It beat coming home to an empty house, and she would love to have the company and something to fill her evenings.

She wanted to go to someplace that was quiet, and where they wouldn't be recognized or interrupted. She wanted to be completely selfish, keeping him all to herself. She wanted to see if he was her Mr. Right or Mr. Perfect or her soul mate. _I really hope that he is_.

* * *

Well, you know what to do!!! Oh, and ANY ideas would be GREATLY appreciated!!!!

~NightBeast


End file.
